


bus

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, fem!Kuroko - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Istri yang sedang hamil hampir selalu menang, apalagi kalau sudah bawa-bawa calon anak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bus

**Author's Note:**

> niatnya mau bikin yang seriusan dikit tapi jatohnya kampret hkz :’’’ selamat membaca btw :’)
> 
>  
> 
> **knb punya mz tadatoshi.**

Bising. Deru mesin yang tak begitu kentara. Konversasi-konversasi tak penting, sayup-sayup, tak begitu jelas. Telinga Nash berdenging dan ia beberapa kali menelan ludah, melongsongkan lubang telinga yang serasa mampat.

Bus dibawa dengan kecepatan sedang, kadang melambat mengikuti kendaraan-kendaraan di depan, tak jarang saling menyusul, menyalip, menciptakan serapah getir dari mulut pak supir berkumis tebal dan kondektur bermuka masam.

Bunyi notifikasi line, dering ponsel nyaring diantara berpuluh kepala penumpang; jerit tangis juga celoteh anak kecil yang merengek kapan sampai dari kursi baris kedua di depan berkali-kali mengaburkan niatan si pria pirang untuk memejamkan mata. Belum lagi genjrengan asal ukulele dan nada sumbang pengamen yang mengais picisan koin lima ratusan, dan seruan pedagang asongan yang bagai radio rusak; (cangcimen cangcimen kacang kuaci permen—akua mijon akua mijon akuaaa, akuanya neng, akua akua—), dari camilan biasa macam telur puyuh sebungkus isi tiga biji (Tetsuya minta dibelikan dua), kacang Bogor (Nash cuma iseng beli tapi ia ketagihan ingin lagi), hingga pengasah gunting dan pisau fantastis berbentuk lempeng setipis kertas—Nash tak habis pikir, kenapa barang semacam itu bisa dijual di dalam bus.

Baru satu jam perjalanan bersama istri menuju rumah mertua dan Nash merasa sudah lebih dari seharian ia menempelkan pantatnya pada kulit kursi. Kakinya yang panjang begitu pegal, kagok tak bisa diluruskan. Tetsuya di sampingnya setengah terlelap, mata terpejam dan satu lubang telinga dijejalkan earplug, entah memutar lagu apa sekarang. Earplug satu lagi yang seharusnya terjejal di telinga Nash ia copot entah dari kapan, kalau tidak salah saat lagu keempat hampir selesai dan kepala Tetsuya mulai bersender di bahunya.

Awalnya memang Tetsuya mengusulkan diri agar mereka berdua berbagi headset bersama, mendengarkan musik sebagai penghilang jenuh perjalanan-itu setengah jam yang lalu. Lagipula, Tetsuya yang memaksa agar mereka berangkat saja dengan bus antar kota. Dalam percakapan di telepon beberapa hari ke belakang, Mamah Riko mengutarakan keinginannya untuk segera bertemu dengan anak dan menantu tercinta. Terlebih kerinduan itu semakin saja memuncak saat Tetsuya dengan riang mengabarkan tentang kehadiran calon cucu pertama.

Tentu keinginan Mama tercinta tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Sayangnya, satu-satunya kendaraan nyaman versi Nash (mobil sedan kesayangannya) terpaksa digusur ke bengkel kemarin sore. Disinyalir keteledoran rekan kerja yang ceroboh saat meminjam mobilnya demi kelancaran transaksi bisnis. Nash awalnya setuju-setuju saja, lagipula dia ikut kecipratan untung bila transaksi berhasil disetujui. Naas, profit tak dapat, mobil pun ikut kandas. Butuh perbaikan ini-itu yang memakan waktu hingga kembali seperti sedia kala. Untung saja ada si Neng Tetsu yang menenangkan, bila tidak, mungkin rekan kerjanya ikut mendapatkan tambahan fraktura setelah tungkai kaki menjadi korban.

.

(“Bang ...”

“Hmm?”

“Kalo nunggu dua minggu lagi sampe reparasi mobilnya beres nggak kelamaan?”

“Ya kelamaan sih, Neng. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Emang Neng ngebet banget pengen ketemu Mamah sama Abah?”

Istrinya ngangguk, “Emang gabisa ya pake bus aja ke rumahnya?”

“Pake mobil lebih enak—gimana kalau rental mobil aja?” Otomatis Tetsuya cemberut.

“Nggak ada salahnya atuh Bang kita naik bus, daripada nunggu lama sampe dua minggu lagi. Neng juga gak begitu suka kalo Abang nyewa mobil rentalan—“

“Lha tapi kamu kan lagi hamil Neng. Nanti kalo kenapa-napa di jalan gimana? Supirnya ugal-ugalan terus kecelakaan gimana? Abang juga yang repot.”

“Ih Abang mah parnoan—padahal dulu siapa coba yang suka kekebutan tiap malem.”

“Da sekarang mah Abang udah insyaf, beda atuh konteksnya, jangan bawa-bawa masa lalu.”

“Berarti Abang setuju kalo kita ke rumah Mamah sama Abah pake bus?”

“Abang masih maunya rental mobil Neng.”

“Yah Abang, udah nggak sayang lagi sama Neng?”

“Aduh Neng makanya Abang milih rental mobil juga soalnya Abang sayang sama Neng.”

“Tapi da Neng maunya pake bus.” Tetsuya keukeuh, bertahan dengan keinginannya. Lumayan tak biasa karena Tetsuya bukan pemaksa. Mungkin faktor berbadan dua. “Udah lama Neng gak pernah naik bus lagi, jadinya kangen.”

“Itu kan Neng bukan Abang.”

“Emang Abang pernah gitu naik bus? Paling banter juga kendaraan umum yang Abang pilih ya taksi. Naik damri aja gamau, angkot apalagi.”

“Si Neng malah nyindir.”

“Itu mah kenyataan, punten.”

Hening sehasta, Tetsuya gemas mencubit lengan bertato suami. “Itung-itung pengalaman atuh Bang, kita naik bus aja ya?” ditambah, “Buat anak Abang juga.”

Nash menyerah. Hembusan napas berat, agak tak rela, “Yaudah deh, Abang nurut aja sama Neng,” _daripada anak Abang yang ganteng cantik nanti jadi suka ileran. Kan gak lucu._ )

.

Entah bagaimana Nash berhasil tidur. Bangun-bangun lehernya pegal luar biasa. Bus berjalan kencang mulus. Tetsuya di sampingnya menopang dagu bertelekan jendela bus. Khidmat menyelami pemandangan di pinggir jalan yang berlarian ke belakang. Headset entah kemana, bisa jadi disimpan rapi kembali ke tas.

Dicolek bahu kecil istrinya, “Neng, air masih ada?” Kerongkongannya kering.

“Ada, bentar,” balas Tetsuya sambil meruyak tas. Botol minum sisa sepertiga dia serahkan pada Nash kemudian setelah dapat.

Satu teguk, dua, tiga, “Neng haus gak? Ini keburu Abang habisin.”

“Sok aja habisin,” senyum diulas, “bentar lagi juga nyampe.”

“Yang bener?” Nash ikut menengok jalan, mencari nama jalan pada spanduk toko ataupun banner yang dilewati, mencari petunjuk.

“Dari tadi kan Abang tidur jadi gak kerasa,” komentar Tetsuya, badannya sedikit terhimpit tubuh Nash. Tapi tak apa sih, sudah biasa soalnya.

Dirasa sudah tahu berada di mana, ia kembali ke posisi awal. Bus makin banyak berhenti untuk menurunkan penumpang. Air dalam botol lantas ditandaskan.

“Jadi gimana Bang, pengalaman naik busnya?”

Nash kembali menoleh ke arah sang istri, bingung mau menjawab apa. Kurva digariskan pada bibir. “Gak tau,” balasnya, “yang jelas supirnya ternyata gak ugal-ugalan.”

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> jadi gini, kan abang nash itu keliatan banget ya aura hedonisnya, di eg aja bajunya heuheu ... lumayan stylist, bermerk jangan ditanya. nah kalo kayak gitu, pasti dong pilihan soal transportasi gak akan jauh dari aset milik pribadi. makanya pengen bikin si abang naik bus sekali-sekali hakz (tapi kayaknya kampret banget ya huhu).
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca :’)


End file.
